


Guidance

by quarknova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarknova/pseuds/quarknova
Summary: The spirit was more experienced with a lot of things. Dueling, of course, and romance, and maybe this, too.





	Guidance

Yugi huffed and turned his gaze up towards the ceiling nervously as his hands roved over his body. He hadn't done this much before, didn’t usually feel comfortable or motivated enough to do so, but he was so curious and very in the mood and – and well, he figured it was worth a shot. It was late but he felt wide awake, and his mother and grandfather were asleep, so he was alone… He had time. He might as well.

His small, slender fingers ghosted over his chest, across a nipple, down the flat expanse of his stomach to his jutting hipbone. He paused there, drumming the tips of his fingers against his hip, and made a breathy sound in the back of his throat; it tickled. Then, he moved on, and bit his lip when his digits slid down his thigh and slowly inwards, dancing across the sensitive flesh there so near to his destination.

He closed his eyes momentarily, though it was dark and he couldn’t see much with his eyes open regardless. When he opened his eyes again and glanced down from the ceiling, two big glinting eyes stared back at him, and he could have sworn his heart stopped before it resumed beating jackrabbit-quick. “Oh,” he gasped, hurriedly withdrawing his hand from where it had wandered and trying to pull his covers over his nude body. “Um.”

The spirit of the puzzle looked down at him from the foot of the bed, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I apologize.” Yugi peered out from under his covers, exposing just enough of his face to show the blush that warmed his cheeks. It was surely bright enough to show even in the dark, though he supposed that the spirit didn’t need to see it; he could probably feel it just as well as Yugi could. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but you needn’t be embarrassed, Yugi.”

“I know,” murmured Yugi, though he had trouble meeting the spirit’s gaze – imagined though it was, since he knew the other him was in his head and his puzzle, and not really in his bedroom – and the blush had yet to fade from his face. He felt exposed, knowing he couldn’t hide any part of himself from his aibou, which normally he quite liked. It was impossible to feel alone. Right now, he might have wanted to be, but…

“You can continue, if you would like.” The spirit glanced away casually. It was for show more than anything, a gesture that attempted to create the illusion of privacy, but Yugi wasn’t fooled. He was the one who told his aibou often enough that they shared every thought. They were connected, and privacy was the price to pay for this link.

Still, he did want to try… Perhaps he could pretend that the spirit truly wasn’t paying attention, just this once. Under the blanket, Yugi let his hands wander once more, quicker this time, wanting to get it over with. He pressed his index finger against his lower lips and gnawed at the inside of his cheek in anticipation of… something, anything. It was supposed to feel good, and it did, he supposed, but it wasn’t especially interesting. He slid his hand up and down a little, and hummed pensively to himself. He wasn’t even wet, and his dry, clumsy touches made him feel ticklish at best.

He was doing his best to ignore the presence of the other him, but it nagged at the back of his mind, the thought of those eyes on him and the vague feeling of curiosity and amusement and, most of all, the somewhat stifled feeling of wanting to say something but biting it back. These feelings were certainly not Yugi’s, so he knew whose they had to be. Face burning, he sighed. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” replied the spirit slowly, trying to sound convincing and failing quite miserably. He realized it, too, for he matched Yugi’s sigh with one of his own before amending his previous statement. “Well, I just wanted to offer a piece of advice.”

The spirit was more experienced with a lot of things. Dueling, of course, and romance, and maybe this, too. Yugi worried that perhaps this was one thing he should have been able to tackle on his own, but he did trust his aibou… He nodded his head and bit his lip, shifting his gaze from the ceiling back to the spirit at the foot of his bed.

The other Yugi smiled. “First, move your hand upwards. Slowly.”

Yugi did as he was told, still tickling at the lips until he approached an area more sensitive, and then – oh. Oh.

“Good. Use the tips of your fingers, and take your time. There is no hurry.” His voice was like a whisper in Yugi’s ear even as he watched Yugi’s face from his vantage point at the foot of the bed. The boy’s eyelids lowered and he parted his lips in a silent “oh” as he began to tickle and press at this new spot, fumbling with it, trying not to be hasty. He felt like tiny electric shocks were being sent up his spine, making him twitch and tremble.

The spirit spoke again, low and smooth and comforting. “Use both hands. Keep one there, and the other lower.” Yugi slid his free hand down his inner thigh, against the hairs growing there and around his target, and then at last against his folds. “Inside,” said the spirit, and Yugi delved in just to the entrance. He was wet now, and without much thought he moistened the fingertips of his upper hand before returning to tickling at his button. Ah – yes, that was a good choice. Wow.

“Do not be afraid to tease. The build-up is important.” So Yugi teased, continuing to rub and press against that spot which sent jolts through him but starting to lightly press and tickle against his entrance. He arched his back a little. “Good. Good.”

It was a slow build-up, and his hands felt a little cramped after minutes of repetitive movements. The spirit’s voice soothed him; he was no longer embarrassed, was too dizzy and numbed by pleasure to be. The puzzle and its chain hung around his neck and felt heavy against his chest.

Yugi let his lower hand slide away from his entrance, back to his inner thigh where his fingers lightly rubbed and tickled. The spirit had thought, briefly and quietly, that he could push them in if he wanted, but he had retreated from the suggestion even though Yugi had noticed it. His aibou had felt what Yugi had felt those other nights, the dysphoria and the discomfort, and he knew that there were some things Yugi would not do, could not bring himself to do yet or perhaps ever. “Don’t worry,” soothed the spirit, his deep timbre almost tickling at Yugi’s ear. “You are doing well.” Yugi nodded slowly and resumed his pace, giving more enthusiastic attention to his new favorite spot as the strokes elicited better and stronger responses from his body over time.

His heart had slowed back to a steady rhythm during the build-up, but now its beating quickened again as something – a feeling, a sensation – grew and felt like it might burst; Yugi gasped and panted and whined and stroked harder, faster, until bursts of light flashed behind his eyelids and he felt warm, cold, numb, and overstimulated, all simultaneously. He twitched and squirmed and curled into himself, and the spirit murmured comfortingly in a language he recognized as foreign but could somehow understand. “There, you see, you did well, you were brilliant—“ Though the sound was calming, there was a husky sort of tone to the spirit’s voice, and Yugi could feel the spirit’s arousal and pride and affection, and it made the orgasm that much sweeter.

He lay there with his eyes trained on the ceiling once more, his chest heaving, his fingers wet and aching at the joints, his lower body numb. He was exhausted, and where before he had felt far too jittery and awake to sleep, now his eyelids threatened to slide closed without his permission, though small aftershocks from his orgasm jolted him briefly awake every few moments until he finally slid his hand away from his sensitive spot. The cool metal of the puzzle pressed against his bare skin felt like an embrace, somehow, and he felt the spirit rising from the foot of his bed and leaning down to brush his lips against Yugi’s cheek. “Rest now, little Yugi.”

Okay, Yugi thought obligingly, too tired to speak aloud. Thank you, he thought, and the spirit thought back, “Of course, aibou.”

He felt sticky, relaxed, and cared for as he drifted to sleep, and dreamed that the hands which touched him were older and more experienced than his, though the slender fingers were his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2013 but i still like it well enough so i hope u enjoyed


End file.
